


Mommy Said So

by charleybradburies



Series: Melinda May Week 2015 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney Animated Fandoms, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Character(s) of Color, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Children, Community: writerverse, Cutesy, Disabled Character, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fourth Wall, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Married Couple, Mulan (1998) References, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Phil Coulson, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Pop Culture, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the wife's away, the mice will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Said So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037344) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Written for the final day of Melinda Week: free day (which I'm super late on, sorry).  
> Also for writerverse challenge #16: July Table - Just One Night
> 
> Follows my earlier work: "Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally."
> 
> also note: Baby!Daisy does not universally use the proper words for things. That's not a mistake on my part, but a conscious decision.

“Again!” shrieks Daisy, throwing her arms up in the air quickly enough to bop her dad on the nose (she doesn’t notice, but he’s okay keeping it that way).

“Nope,” he says firmly, groaning as he scoots her off of his lap and sets her on the floor in front of the couch, finally able to regain feeling in his lower extremities. 

“You, my darling, are going to bed! It is late,” Phil declares, knowing well that enforcing the one-Mulan-a-night policy is difficult, and it’ll be more so in the next couple hours, what with Melinda returning later that night. Daisy always had a way with him - he’d honestly been surprised when Melinda had agreed to leave them alone in the house for a weekend. Her workdays often ended with finding melted ice cream on counters and gaggles of rubber ducks in the bath.

But _come on,_ the kid was three and he was missing an arm. They were allowed _some_ playtime, right?

“Please, Daddy, please?” Daisy hooks her fingers into one of the pockets of his shorts. “Mulan is a _good_ road model! Even **Mommy** said so!!”

_Oh, here it goes._

**+**

“That’s a lot of light for a sleeping household,” Bobbi notices, cognizant that she doesn’t have to say anything more for Melinda to join her in drawing sidearms. She’s the first to try the door, confirming to her partner that it is indeed locked, and she pulls her own spare key out of the pocket in her boot to unlock it. 

Melinda gives her a grateful look, and surveys the perimeter before entering the house through the back door with her own key.

But just as Phil likes to remind her, she’s all too cautious, because when she meets up with Bobbi in the living room, he and Daisy are asleep on the couch, the navy end screen of a VHS tape remaining on the television in front of them. 

"Mulan?" Melinda mouths knowingly, looking at her family from behind and unable to see the video case she's sure is splayed somewhere on the floor between the couch and the television, and Bobbi nods in amused affirmation. "Mulan."


End file.
